Letters
by raine7
Summary: A letter to the Demolition boys, back when kai was with them,before the bladebreakers.from Bryans sister.
1. her letter

I dont own beyblade, or Only a memory away.  
A letter to the Demolition Boys before Kai left, from Bryans sister.  
= I here the voice of my destiny call=  
Guys,  
Im sorry about this. Thats the first thing I have to say. But i can here my destiny calling me and I have to follow it. I can't stay in that depressing place anymore.  
=and I know I must go find my way=  
I need to travel, to find were that haunting voice is leading me.  
= the hardest part will be leaving you all=  
I'll miss you like crazy, you know.   
=and i'll miss you much more than words can say=  
I can't say how much.  
=i'll be only a memory away=  
Just think of me sometimes.  
=if you need me, you can call me anytime of day=  
Heres my cell number.Just call when you need me.  
=I'll be there=  
I'll be there as soon as i can.  
Its okay=  
It really doesnt matter when.  
=Im only a memory away=  
My memory will never leave you, no matter what.  
=My intuition says something is wrong=  
Be careful boys.Somthings going on at that place.  
=My freinds said they'd come say goodbye=  
I wish you were there to say goodbye to me. but its for the best, I guess.  
=I cant go,until I know whats going on=  
I wish I knew what He had in store for you.  
=I fear there is danger, somewhere nearby=  
Its bad,thats for sure.I never liked that guy Boris.  
=Im only a memory away=  
I'll never forget you guys.  
=If you need me, you can call me anytime of day=  
remember......cell phone.  
=I'll be there (I'll be there)=  
and I'll be their when you need me, come hell or high water.  
=Its okay(I'll be there)=  
got it?  
=Im only a memory away=  
memories,memories.  
=We've been together through good times and bad=  
We've always stuck together, havent we?  
=You've always been there for me=  
No matter what I did, you were always there for me.  
=I'll always treasure the best freinds i had=  
I'll never forget you boys.  
=eternally=  
ever.  
= only a memory away=  
remember......  
=if you need me, you can call me anytime of day=  
If anybody breaks your heart, i'll break their face.  
=i'll be there(i'll be there)=  
Even if your wrong.  
=its okay(i'll be there)=  
thats okay.Im 'little sis'. your always right.  
=im only a memory away  
i'll be only a memory away  
if you need me, you can call me anytime of day  
i'll be there(i'll be there)  
its okay(i'll be there)  
im only a memory away  
only a memory away.  
Goodbye.  
*******************************************************  
i had to write it. Some ppl dont like my fics, but i dont give a damn.  
R/R. Dont flame, two are enough.  
and tell me if i should write the demolition boys' POVs on her leaving? 


	2. Kais letter

I dont own beyblade  
*********************************************************************8  
Kai's Letter  
I can't believe it. You seemed so happy here.   
I have to admit, you /did/ seem discontent lately.You stood in front of your window, staring out at the great big world. We just didn't understand.  
You always sneaked out when you could. You never liked the indoors, ever.  
I guess you couldn't take it anymore.  
I wish I understood you better. You are the biggest enigma I know.  
But no one understood you. The only thing that mattered to the rest of us was our beyblades. You had other obsessions, like skateboarding,matial arts, and sword fighting.  
You were the strongest of all of us put together.  
It's funny.  
We trained more than you, harder than you, but you could still beat us.  
None of us have told you, but we were always proud of you. The only girl in a mass of boys, you stood strong, taking whatever life threw at you.  
We loved you more than anything. We never told you that either. Maybe if we had, you would of stayed.  
No, you wouldn't. You needed to escape,to spread your wings and fly. Keeping you here would be like caging an eagle.  
I just hope I see you again.  
********************************************************************  
there it is. Tell me, should i make a fic to go with this?' 


	3. spencers letter

you were here  
now your gone  
you needed to go  
somewhere far away  
we couldn't keep you here  
no matter what we'd say  
I know you loved us  
we were your family  
but why does it hurt so much  
that i have to cry?  
the pain,the ache  
it would never go away  
no matter what   
you were there  
protecting us all from the darkness inside  
but you had to go,  
to leave us alone  
young, happy  
nothing ever shook you down  
from the rock of love we set you on  
but you had to leave.  
i understand that now  
i just wish it wasnt true.  
but wishes don't come true.  
now i guess we all know why  
you stretched your eagle wings to fly.   
***************************************************  
that was spencers letter,in verse.  
R/R. 


	4. Bryans letter

Its really short. I couldnt write a meaningful long letter if my life depended on it.  
Bryans Letter  
I don't get it.Why did you leave? Kai and the others may be able to accept 'destiny', but I can't.  
And I won't.  
It was more than destiny.you're running away from something, aren't you?  
For once, you aren't facing your obstacle, your running from it.  
Thats scary.  
What could make you,one of the bravest people I know, afraid ?  
Its downright frightening.Youre not afraid of anything.  
But i guess i'll never know.  
I miss you.  
When will you be back? Tomorrow?Friday? Or were you just a figment of my imagination,never really there?  
No.You were real.You were as real as Kai.Or Tala.Or Spencer.  
Sometimes I wish you weren't.  
*********************************************************************************  
whats bryans bitbeast called?when i no, i'll change it.  
ians next. then comes Tala. R/R. And any Flame I get will be used to cook with. 


	5. Ians letter

Ian's Letter.  
How could you leave? We always took care of you. There was no reason for you to go.  
Kai says you 'had to.' no, you didn't. That's just another excuse.  
Why'd you do it, Raine? Why?  
You hated us, didn't you? You just had to get away from us?  
I can't believe I trusted you! I can't believe I did something that naive!  
Now I know that I made a mistake. I shouldn't have trusted anyone.  
Never again.  
It hurts. The pain hurts so much. And you caused it.  
I can't continue this. All I Know is that i'll never trust again.  
****************************************************************  
its really short, I know. Talas letter will be better, I promise. 


	6. Tala's letter

I DONT OWN BEYBLADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Talas Letter.  
Its my fault you left.  
If only I could have hid it better.then you wouldn't have left.  
No, that would be impossible.You'd know.  
you always did.  
Im trapped. Trapped in a sea of darkness. You were my ray of light.You cut through that darkness.  
I had my dreams. What teen doesnt? I dreamed of being able to hold you, to make you mine.  
Wishful thinking. You'd never be mine. You loved your blade more than anything else. Besides, your brother was the only really important guy in your life. You'd kill for him.  
I wish you loved me that much.  
But to you,all I am is a freind, possibly another brother.  
I wish I was more than that. Once, just once, I wish you would stay up late, thinking about me.  
Just once.  
Dreams. Only dreams.  
Dreams aren't real. At least, thats what i've been told.  
Im starting to wonder:is anything real?  
The ache of lonliness is definetly real. Nothing 'dreamy' could hurt this much.  
Even having you here, not knowing that I love you, would be better than this aching void.  
I wish you were here.  
*************************************************************  
Tala leaned on the edge of his windowsill, looking out at the moon.  
So pale.so utterly ethereal.  
Just like her.  
Suddenly, he heard footsteps.  
"Go away."  
"Tala."  
Tala turned at the sound of Kais voice.  
"What do you want?"  
"I just came.......to say goodbye."  
"What?why?"  
"because Raine was right. There has to be more out there. And....I'm going to find out what."  
"So your leaving us to?Just like she did?"  
"yes, i am.Only this time, you know."  
Tala didnt respond.He turned back to the window.  
"She didnt mean to hurt us."  
"yeah,whatever."  
" I'll see you again, tala." he shut the door.  
"Goodbye."  
***********************************************************  
R/R.thats the end! and i say 'your' to much. bad habit. I'll get over it.   
same with Mary sues. 


End file.
